


We'll Always Come Back To Each Other

by kitten_noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Leaves, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_noire/pseuds/kitten_noire
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are living the best life together.  That is, until the opportunity of a lifetime pulls Marinette away, both from Paris and the love of her life. Will they find their way back to each other, or were they never really destined to be together?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Maddy! I hope you had a wonderful birthday. I really wanted to get this posted on your birthday but it still needed to get beta'd first. And I was a little busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and expect more chapters to come soon.

**Chapter 1**

Marinette's hand reached out from under the covers to turn off the alarm that dared to wake her from her slumber. She would have loved to stay in bed a little longer, but she had a bit of a late streak at school, so she couldn't afford that. It seemed that her reputation for tardiness carried over to university.

She stood up from the bed, stretching and yawning, and strolled to the bathroom, where she got ready for the day ahead.

"Good morning, Marinette!" A high-pitched voice greeted the young woman as she brushed her teeth.

"Hey, Tikki!" She greeted back as she spat out the toothpaste.

"Are you excited for school today?" The kwami asked as she flew in front Marinette in a red blur.

She couldn't respond until her mouth was clean. "I am. But I'm a bit nervous about the topic we're starting."

"Don't worry, Marinette! I'm sure you'll do great!" Tikki said as Marinette entered the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Yeah, no need to worry, Buginette." A male voice echoed. "You've got this in the bag."

Marinette turned around at the voice and smiled when she saw her boyfriend at the stove, making scrambled eggs enough for the both of them. She smiled and walked towards Adrien.

"Good morning, Kitty," she greeted as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him.

"Morning, Bugaboo."

She didn't bother to correct him. He'd never stop calling ber by that nickname.

Shs finally let go of him after a few moments and walked to the fridge to get some juice. When she turned back around, she found his gaze on her.

"Stop staring at me, Adrien."

"Can't help it when you're so gorgeous."

Despite the pink blush blooming on her cheeks, she scoffed, "Well, if you keep staring, you might ruin those eggs that you're making. And I'm not that gorgeous."

"Blasphemy!" Adrien gasped. "You're the most beautiful woman I know! Also, I simply cannot believe that M'lady does not trust me with a task as simple as making eggs." He dramatically clutched at his heart. "How you wound me!"

"I do trust you, Chaton. Just not as much with cooking. You remember when you somehow burnt water?"

"M'lady, it was one time! And I was still learning how to cook!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Kitty."

Groaning in feigned annoyance, Adrien turned back to the eggs… only to find them burnt. Before he could register what was going on, he heard a small snort from Marinette. The next moment, she was bursting with laughter. Plagg had joined her at some point, but Adrien was scrambling around the kitchen, trying to clean up the mess he had made.

"Told you that you'd mess that up," his girlfriend said between giggles.

"To be fair, M'lady, you were distracting me while I was making you breakfast. I was doing just fine before you got here." He indignantly crossed his arms, but there was a small smile on his face that showed that he wasn't really angry.

Not that he'd ever be angry at her, anyway.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kitty," Marinette teased. "What should I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know." The way he was subtly leaning towards her told her that he did know. "Maybe a little kiss?"

She had a contemplative expression on her face for a while until she nodded her head.

"Okay, Chaton."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down towards her. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart, when she suddenly pulled back and kissed his cheek.

She slid out of his arms while dying of laughter.

"Hey! No fair! You're such a tease."

"You didn't specify exactly where to kiss you," she said matter-of-factly, her face pained from grinning so much.

Before he could respond, Marinette suddenly left the kitchen, exclaiming that she was going to be late for class.

"That's what you get for teasing me!"

"Shut up!"

Despite almost being late for class because of Adrien, Marinette wouldn't change a thing in the perfect life that they had together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I'm so glad I got to update this in less than a week since I first posted this fic. The next time I update will probably be at the end of the month but hopefully I will get to post the third chapter a little earlier than that. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**  
**

Marinette sighed as she plopped down on her seat. The professor glared at her for her late entrance and she smiled at her sheepishly.

"Rough morning?" Marinette's friend and classmate, Celeste, whispered curiously.

"Nope," she whispered back. "Just my boyfriend almost making me run late for class."

"I wouldn't mind if he made me run late. He's super cute. You're really lucky."

"I don't like him only for his looks, you know. That's basically just a bonus. There's more to him than you think." There was much more to him than a lot of people thought, really.

She couldn't believe it when she discovered that her crush was actually her silly alley cat. She was really confused at first, but she figured that it actually made sense in the end. They were never at the same place at the same time, and Chat always appeared at akuma attacks just as Adrien fled from them.

Celeste pulled her out of her thoughts. "Whatever. You wanna hang out after class?"

"Sure." They stopped chatting when the professor eyed them with a disapproving eye.

* * *

After the lesson was over, Marinette slowly packed her books while Celeste waited for her. She really enjoyed today's lesson, especially since it was a new topic.

"Could you be any slower?" Celeste sighed exaggeratedly.

"Shut up. Meet me outside the class. I'll be right there soon."

Celeste sighed again but went down the stairs and out the classroom.

"Did you enjoy the class, Marinette?" Tikki's high-pitched voice asked.

"Yeah. I did. I'll tell you more about it when we get home. For now, it's time for lunch."

Marinette went down the steps, two at a time, and walked out of the classroom with a skip in her step. She didn't know why, but she was happier than usual today, despite having not eaten breakfast and almost running late for class.

She met Celeste just outside the classroom, and together, they started slowly walking to the cafè that had opened recently.

"Hey, you mind if I invite Alya over?" Marinette asked. It had been a long time since they hung out together.

"Sure. I wanna catch up with her anyway." When Celeste met Alya, the two hit it off almost immediately. They were equally invested in Marinette's love life, and they were always curious about everything, including all things Ladybug.

Marinette would love to tell Alya everything about being Ladybug, and it should be a little easier since she's already revealed herself to Adrien. Maybe she wasn't ready to let a lot of people know yet.

Twenty minutes later, she and Celeste finally made it to the cafè, where they saw Alya seated at one of the tables by the window.

"Hey, Alya!" The aforementioned young woman looked up at her name being called.

"Hey, girls!" She stood up to hug them. "It's been way too long since we got to hang out together!"

After exchanging greetings, they sat down at the table. A few seconds later, a waiter came up to them to take their orders.

When the waiter left, Alya and Celeste immediately turned to Marinette with almost identical grins on their faces. Marinette knew that that spelled trouble.

"What do you wanna know?" She groaned.

"Now, what possibly gave you that idea?"

"The grins on your faces, if that's anything to go by."

"How are things going with Mr. Perfect Model?" Alya curiously asked.

"Everything's fine. He's still a little shaken up about his father though." When they revealed their identities to each other, it had been easier to come up with plans to take Hawkmoth down. It took them a couple years but they had done it. Everyone in Paris was shocked when it was revealed that Hawkmoth was actually the world renowned fashion mogul, Gabriel Agreste. No one had been as shook as his own son, Adrien.

Almost everyone in Paris suspected that he was in cahoots with his father, and for that reason, when his father's company collapsed, many other companies refused to have him as a model.

But Marinette had let him in his home and had cared for him ever since this whole scandal began. He was slowly getting better and Marinette was very grateful for that.

"At least he's better than before," Celeste sighed.

"Yeah."

Marinette really didn't feel like talking about this whole thing right now, so she decided to change the subject. It'd be nice if her friends didn't stick their noses into her love life for a change.

"Anyway, Alya, how's your internship going?"

Thankfully, Alya didn't realise what she was doing and started talking about her internship.

"Oh, it's great! I've been getting a lot of tips from the journalists at the TV station." Alya had gotten an internship after lycée at the TVi news station and she had been ecstatic.

During the internship, she was mentored under one of the greatest journalists, Jacqueline Benoit, and she had the greatest time of her life.

They chatted for a little while longer as they ate their food, until they were interrupted by Marinette's phone ringing. She picked it up and saw that Adrien was calling.

"Hang on. I gotta take this," she told her friends as she stood up and walked a little further from her friends.

"Hey, Bugaboo. You busy?"

"Nope, just hanging out with Alya and Celeste. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that my morning class just got moved up to this afternoon. So, when you get back, I might not be around. Just wanted to let you know."

"That's okay. I'll cook."

"Great. You're a lifesaver, babe."

* * *

Adrien sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He stood in front of the mirror and dried off his hair. He really didn't want there to be an afternoon class. This was the perfect day for him to rest a little, especially because of school.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a certain black cat kwami.

"Cheese," Plagg whined.

"Oh, come on, Plagg. I just got out of the shower. At least give me some time to get ready."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just raid the fridge," he sighed as he floated off into the kitchen.

Adrien sighed tiredly as he got ready. He had a _long_ day ahead of him.

* * *

Marinette smiled happily as she entered the apartment building. She had one of the greatest days with her two friends. She really needed it, now that she thought about it.

She walked silently to the front desk at the lobby and smiled at the receptionist. "Hey, Estelle! Any new mail for me?"

The young woman at the desk smiled kindly. "Hi, Marinette. I do have a few stuff for you here. Give me a minute." She looked around the desk for a while until she finally found what she was looking for. "Here you go. That's quite a stack, huh?"

"Yup. It's been a while since I last came here to get the mail. Thanks! I'll see you later!"

She walked up the stairs to their apartment slowly. She was really tired after the day with her friends, but she didn't regret it. She hoped she could do this again with them soon.

Once Marinette had entered the apartment, she placed the stack of mail on the table and made her way to the bathroom. She would check it out later. Right now, she really needed a relaxing bath.

* * *

While Marinette was cooking dinner, Tikki was perched on the counter, watching her holder concentrate on cooking.

She eventually finished cooking, turned off the stove and sat down at the table where she left the mail. She decided to check it out since she didn't really have anything to do.

She opened the first envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside. While reading it, however, her eyes went wide and the letter dropped onto the table.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think in the comments below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to post this earlier than I thought I would! This is the fastest I've updated any of my fics. Hopefully it'll stay this way. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! They make my day. Enjoy the chapter!  
> Join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks  
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://kitten-noire.tumblr.com/

**Chapter** **3**

Marinette read the letter again and again. She couldn't believe what it said. She knew exactly what it read but it was like her brain couldn't fully comprehend it.

"Marinette? Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki worriedly flew over to her holder. When she didn't respond, she slowly slid the letter from her hands and read it.

"I-I just got a lifetime opportunity that could do _a lot_ for my career, Tikki."

"This… This is amazing, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed.

"I know. I just can't believe it. I mean-"

She was interrupted by the apartment door opening and Adrien entering through it. Marinette hastily hid the letter.

"Hey, Mari," he greeted as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Um, it was- it was good. What about you?"

"Awesome. Had a great lesson. What'd you cook?" Adrien walked up to the stove and noticed that she had made his favourite meal.

"Lasagna." Marinette replied. 

"Ah, the perfect meal to end a perfect day," he sighed. While Adrien was occupied with the meal, she quickly took the letter and hid it more securely. Tikki looked at her holder with worried eyes and she smiled, as if to reassure her. Adrien eventually left the stove and walked over to his girlfriend. "I'm so tired."

"Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"No, it's okay. I just wanna sit here with you right now," Adrien replied as he sat them down on the couch and cuddled up to her.

"Okay, then."

After cuddling for almost thirty minutes, they decided to eat dinner.

After dinner, they cleaned up in the kitchen (it took longer than it should've, since they ended up splashing each other with water), and headed to bed after Adrien had taken a shower.

* * *

_"Ladybug?" Chat asked in the dark night. "Ladybug, where are you?"_

_"Fool," an angry voice boomed. It was coming from one direction, but Chat couldn't tell which one._

_"She won't save you. Don't you see, son? You have no one in this world. No one. Help me so I can bring your mother back." As soon as the voice said those words, the owner stepped out from the shadows._

_"Hawkmoth? What do you know about my mother? What do you mean by bringing her back?"_

_"Just help me. Then you'll understand." Then, Hawkmoth detransformed right in front of him._

_"Fa-father?"_

_"Help me, Adrien. Then we can all be happy again."_

_"No. No! I won't do that."_

_"Just give me your Miraculous." Gabriel said as he slowly walked towards him._

_"No. No!"_

"No!" Adrien screamed as he sat up. He looked around. Good. He was in his and Marinette's room. He plopped down on the bed again and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe he still had these nightmares. It'd been almost a year, damnit. He had to get a grip already.

"Adrien?" Are you okay?" He looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied huskily. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay," she sleepily replied. "C'mere." She allowed him to get close to her and bury his face in her neck. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Marinette."

With the feeling of Marinette in his arms, he was soon able to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Marinette called Alya and told her about the internship. They had both been busy and she kept forgetting to tell her about it. Adrien had already left for his class and Marinette didn't have one until the afternoon.

"Girl, hold up. You're telling me that you just got an internship at one of the biggest fashion empires ever? Just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Marinette said as she entered the kitchen while on her phone.

"I don't know. Sounds pretty shady to me," Alya replied suspiciously.

"I don't think it is. It has the company's official stamp on it."

"If you say so, girl."

They eventually dropped the whole internship subject and moved on to other matters.

"How's Adrien doing?" Alya worriedly asked.

"He's okay. He had another nightmare last night but they're less frequent now." Marinette said as she started making her coffee

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least he's getting fewer of them."

"Yeah."

"Why don't we catch up later this week? It's been a while since we hung out, just the four of us. Like old times."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll see when we'll both be free, and we can hang out."

"Awesome! Can't wait."

Before Marinette could reply, she heard a voice shouting from Alya's end of the call. "Shoot," her friend groaned. "I gotta go, Mari. Chat later!"

"Bye!"

After she dropped the call, Marinette took a sip from the coffee she had just made. She went to the bedroom to pick out the clothes she would wear for the day.

While she was selecting an outfit, she felt eyes glaring at her. She turned around to meet Tikki's angry eyes.

"What?"

"Marinette, you have to tell him. You've been putting this off for days now."

"I know, Tikki. I'll tell him. I will. I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Well, it had better be soon. If you keep avoiding this around him, one of you is bound to get hurt."

Marinette sighed. She knew Tikki was right. If she kept avoiding this, someone would get hurt. And she couldn't help but feel that it'd most likely be Adrien. She knew he didn't need that. Especially not now.

Instead of giving Tikki a response, she turned back around and chose her outfit.

After deciding what to wear, she took a shower and made some food. By the time she had finished eating, she realised that Adrien would be arriving at any minute. She quickly cleaned up and sat down on the couch. She still had about an hour before she had to leave.

Adrien finally arrived after a while and he happily greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

She could tell that he had a lot of fun at his lesson.

They talked about everything and nothing for a while until Adrien eventually noticed a letter on the table.

"Hey, Mari? What's this?" He asked as he reached for the envelope.

Marinette's eyes widened. Shoot! She had forgotten to put the letter away.

She hastily took it before Adrien got to it. "Um, it's- it's nothing! Just a letter from school. Don't worry about it! It's not too important." She placed the letter in her purse. She didn't need to turn around to know that Tikki was glaring at her.

I'm working on it, Tikki.

Her boyfriend looked at her with a confused expression. "O-kay, then."

"Yeah," she nervously giggled. "Well, um, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for class. I'll see you later!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek and fled the apartment.

"Um, Plagg? Was I the only one that thought that was weird?"

"Pigtails always acts like that, Kid. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah."

Adrien wasn't convinced but he let the subject drop for now and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all my knowledge of cuddling completely comes from fanfiction and nowhere else lmao. Please tell me how you found this chapter. Until next time!


End file.
